Waiting
by 3sth3r
Summary: What if Dean and Emma never left the island and stay there for 5 year instead of 3 months? What if Emma was really pregnant? This is my take on the story. Based on the move and on the original that came out in the 1980's.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This is my first fanfic… so be nice! This is rated M/MA, not really sure yet. I will try to post every 3-5 days. And I will follow the unwritten rules of fanfic: no cheating, no new drama and I will try to stay as true as I can to the characters as possible. This will began as Dean is questioning Emma about being pregnant. There are quotes and scenes from the movie. Also if you are wondering I'm planning to make another story after this one about when they come home. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by** 3sth3r**

Chapter 1: Goodbye Cruel World

"You think it was the fish. It did smell a little funny." Emma had been coughing up fish bits for the last few minutes. Dean handed Emma some water to rise out her mouth. "You think maybe you're pregnant?" he asked.

Emma looked up at Dean and said, "No, I'm not. Well I might be." She thought about how long it had been since her last period and it was well over a month ago.

"It not that I don't want kids it just that… I do just not," Dean started to say.

"I know."

"You want to have kids?" Dean asked.

"Yea, maybe… someday." But someday might come sooner than later. Dean and Emma smiled at each other.

"Good." Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

Emma took mint leaves and put it in her mouth trying to take the vomit taste away. "Aahh, what I would do for toothpaste right now, or some chicken soup or a sad movie."

"Come here," Dean said, "and laid down I will make you feel better." He took a deep breath in as Emma came too laid next to him.

"Do you ever think what everyone else is doing?" Emma asked Dean.

Dean thought for a moment, "Who's everyone else?"

"Friends, family, people out in the world"

"We're everyone else, Prom Queen." A plastic bottle fell from the treetops and landed on Emma's face.

"Ow, what was that?" Both Dean and Emma stood when they saw the monkey climbing through the trees carrying what looked like the lost flare gun both Emma and Dean couldn't find a few days before when a helicopter went over the island. And it seemed that not only did the monkey take the flare gun but all the containers that seem to go "missing" in the last few weeks.

The little monkey started to wave the gun, "Hey, monkey put down the gun and step away from the vehicle." Dean said calmly.

"Come on monkey put down the gun." Emma pled; she looked away for something to please the monkey while Dean kept it in his sight.

"No, no, no, no, stop, stop, STOP." Dean shouted as the monkey was every close at throwing the gun into dense forest.

"Here, I'll trade ya. Banana for the gun." Emma said as she waved the banana around. The monkey let go of the gun and Dean catches it. The monkey raced off.

"He did even get his banana." Watching the monkey leave.

"You know what," Emma said with a determined look in her eye, took the gun and shot one of the flares in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMA?" Dean shouted.

"I can't…" Emma sobbed. "I can't live like this. This isn't living, Dean, it's surviving. I don't want to hope anymore. We can survive out here for more than a year." Emma started to walk off.

But Dean grabbed her wrist. Emma looked up at Dean, "I will make this better for us. I promise." Emma falls into his arms.

After a while both Emma and Dean headed back down to the campsite and make a fire and stared into the sunset. Emma turned to Dean and glazed into his eyes. "Kiss me." She whispered. Dean pressed his lips softy into hers. Dean cupped her face and drew her closer turning a soft kiss into a passionate one. Emma opens her mouth to allow Dean access, his tongue touched hers and soon Emma put her hand into his hair. A soft moan came from Emma. Dean broke away first. Emma seemed confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Dean looked down, "I don't want to take advantage of you." He looked up and brushed his finger against her checks.

"Dean, I maybe pregnant what more damage could you do?" she paused, "I just want to feel ok again. I just what to forget and with you it's possible."

Dean nodded. Emma and Dean began kissing again and shredded their clothes. Dean lay on top of Emma.

"Make love to me." Emma whispered. Dean's hand move down her body pulling feeling her under him. Emma pulled at his hair bring his mouth deeper into hers. Dean pulled away and left a trail of kisses down her neck and then across her collarbone. Then he took her breast in his mouth and began to suck. A small moan came from Emma.

"Dean" she breathes. Dean moved his lips to her stomach and began to kissing her navel near her pubic line. "Dean, please." Dean kissed her again on the lips, and felt with his into her slits. He let out a sharp breathe as his member grew hard against her. Dean felt that she was hot and wet when using his fingers he explored her. He had never fingered anyone before and this would be the first. Emma's hips tilted up against his fingers as he got to her G spot. She moaned again. He pushed again at the spot and again, Emma let out a cry.

Emma's hand then guided Dean's hand to the right spot and he eased a finger inside her and then another. "Dean." She moaned. He pushed his fingers inside her again and again. She was beginning to climb, the pleasure was building but she didn't want to come like this. "Dean, no." Emma whispered. Dean was confused and slowly slipped his fingers out of her. "I want you." she said. Dean widened Emma's legs and eased his cock onto her. Emma gripped Dean biceps as he began to ride her over and over again. Emma's and Dean's breathing became hard and ragged.

Both Emma and Dean were climbing high and higher to their climax. Emma let out a high pitch cry as she reached her release. Dean followed after her after a few more thrust deep into her. For the rest of the night they laid there together in their arms holding on tight.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So if you are wondering Emma is about 6 - 8 weeks pregnant. The last chapter I wrote in less than one hour so there are a few mistakes but I will repost the corrected version if I've not already. Note that from here on that the story will switch from Dean's POV to Emma's POV. I also haven't decided if the child is going to be a girl or a boy. Please vote for names as well and gender, that would be great. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 2: Plans, Lots and Lots of Plans

**Dean's POV**

I wake up to the morning light, watching as the sun greets the sky. I have never been a morning person but the longer I stay on this island the earlier I wake. But I think it has more to do with Emma freaking out yesterday than anything else. But there are more important things than sleep that weight on my mind.

Pregnant. It's a simple word but I still can't warp my head around it. But I'm not surprised. I mean when you having sex with a hot girl like Emma very day, four or five times a day, you expect this sooner or later. I only wish we had more time. More time to think about how we have to survive on this island but I guess we'll have to work quickly.

I look over at horizon as streaks of red and gold chase across the sky. The fire has burn out leaving only the warmth of each to hers body to keep us warm. Emma moves slightly next to me hugging herself more. _She must be cold,_ I think. I warp my arms around her, holding her closer to me, making the warmth form my body flow into hers.

Emma. She was the one person I never thought I meet. She was the "it" girl and me the outcast. But if I didn't drive in after her she would have been out here by herself. Alone and scared. I will the thought away for a moment. _I have more important things to worry myself without worrying about what-ifs._ I think to myself.

We need a plan and I bet that Emma has already figured out one. I could wake her up but I don't want to disturb her sleep. And then I start thinking about the baby. How will it survive? I don't even know if would could take care of it. I lease back when they didn't have hospitals, they had midwifes and men like me were kept out of the process of giving birth. But what if something goes wrong internally? I can't take care of a newborn by myself. But I can't help and feel that it's going to be ok, somehow it will be ok.

I kiss Emma's neck, with the sun rising in the sky we need to go and catch some food for today. Nibbling on her ear Emma opens one eye to look at me. "Hi, stranger," I said. Using my nose I tickle her behind her ear. Emma starts to giggle.

She laughs hard the more I rub my face against her, "Stop." Emma pleads with me and is now lying under me. We are still naked from last night's lovemaking. "I think you beard is starting to come in."

"You think." I say rubbing my chin.

Emma kisses me, pulling me closer to her. She moans. "Yea, but I think it will be weird seeing you with a beard." And then she kisses me again. "What do you want to do today?" she asks when she finally pulls away. I lay next to her on our bed of banana leaves. I rest my head in my hand and Emma lies on top of me. I pull my arm around her. She looks up at me.

"Emma, I think we need a plan." I said bluntly. Emma is silence for a while I feel her nod.

"What kind of plan do you think we need?" she asked.

"I was thinking that we need to think long term. You know maybe we could build a small house or something in the tree father inland to protect us. And with the baby coming we need to find a better way to survive." Emma looks up at me and nods. She is silence for a while I don't think she want to think about staying here for the rest of our lives. I know she misses her family and her friends. I miss my dad too but we need to think about the future live we'll be taken care of.

"Ok." She kisses me and brings me in closer to her. She is then on top of me, hair her fanning out over her breast, she place her hand on my chest and lends down for a kiss. Our tongue slide and lick each other, our teeth clash, our breath become more rapid. I moan against her lips and my cock seems to move the more she grinds her body against mine. I know what she is doing. I know we need to stop.

I pull away and our foreheads touch, "Emma," I whisper, "What are you doing?" She pulls away from me, and she covers her face with her hands. I sit up and pull her in my arms, she begins to sob.

"Dean," she sobs, "Why did we have to meet this way? Could've we met somewhere else? Couldn't we fall in love in the real world? Why?" she sobs, "Why?" She cries and all I can do is hold her tightly against me. My heart breaks because there is nothing I can do but hold her.

"We make it though, I will protect you." I said. I hold her until midday. I tell her to get her clothes on and pick some berries while I go fishing. By the time I could back she has collected many fruits and nuts and has started drawing in the sand.

"What are you doing I asked Emma?" Looking down at the sand and at the pattern she has created.

"It's the plans I've created for the house and I wrote out all the supplies we will need." She points to the list she wrote on the side of the drawing. The drawing is simple but in reality I can tell by the way her face is the plans are complex. "First is location. I figure that the best location is the two large twin trees near the waterfall. There are strong from what I can tell, and their near the berries and close enough to the beach so we can fish and catch crabs." I nod taking all of what she said in. I smile at her and she smiles back. Maybe keeping her mind busy with little things like this will help her from breaking down again.

"Also," she continues, "We need to think about when I give birth. I will need your help." She rubs her stomach.

I sit down next to her and really take in the drawing and I notice something. "Emma, are you planning to build two houses? We only need one and some extra room for the baby of course." I look again, "Emma we don't need a foot bridge either."

She takes a deep breathe in, "The twin trees are much larger then you think. Plus I'm planning in case we have more than one kid. What if I'm carrying twins? I don't want to be caught off guard, ok. I know the chance of me carrying more than one child is hard to warp your head around. But because we are stranded here but we need to plan for the worst possible case." I sigh, I know she is right.

I make a fire and start cook the fish. Emma makes us little plates of food, "We'll start building tomorrow." She nods as we start eating the cooked fish and raw fruits and nuts. We stare out into the ocean for the rest of the day.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: So I decided that somewhere down the line that I will write chapters from Emma's mom and Dean's dad point of view. I thought that it would a nice break from Dean and Emma on the island. Tell me what you think. I know this chapter is long but it's worth it. By the way Emma is now 9 – 11 weeks pregnant. Vote on gender and names. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by** 3sth3r**

Chapter 3: Wearing Thin

**Emma's POV**

I'm angry with Dean at the moment. The two floors for both of the house are done. Dean has placed both of them in the trees and is now focusing on the steps so it's easier to get up and down to and from the house. He is building them into the tree, placing large pieces of used drift wood into the side of the tree. I'm building the bridge but I move slowly. I would hate to miss some key piece and end up falling form twenty feet up in the air. But the reason why I'm mad at Dean is that he wouldn't let thing me help with build the wall or the roof. He let me gather the supplies but that it.

I look up at Dean and notice his body. It has changed a lot since we first got to the island. His muscles seem leaner, his beard is coming in nicely but I hope he keeps it short, which reminds me I need his knife to cut my own hair, but not only my hair but to trim myself down in the nether regions. But I wouldn't tell him that. But Dean isn't the only one who has changed. I look down and rub my stomach. I have developed a small bulge. I don't think Dean has notice quite yet, but I'm sure he will soon.

When I've finished half the foot bridge, I get tired of weaving the railing. I want to go exploring but I don't think Dean would let me. But I go anyway, he is busying build the walls of the house after he finishes the steps. The plan is to have the house done a few months before the baby is born. Hopefully the weather holds steady for at least the next few days so Dean can finish setting up the walls to one of the houses.

I leave in the afternoon and head up a small hillside. I explore the caves to find that the bats still live there. I head down the other side of the hillside I notice a small family of pigs. I take not of where they are and move on. I wade into a watery swamp when I notice a shiny object under the water. Reaching down I felt an old rusted latch. I get disappointed when I pull up just the latch. I get out of the water and move on.

I don't know what I'm looking for but I have realized another problem about living on this island. We don't have any clothes expect for the ones we have on our back. The clothes we have now are wearing thin. Dean had one suggest to the problem. He said, "Well, it simple I will make us loincloths." _Loincloths, was he serious? Why in the world would I every want to wear a loincloth for the rest of my life._ I sigh. _Why I'm acting like this? It must be the hormones. _

I continue walking, until I feel my stomach acting up again. I can feel the food from this morning coming back up. I stop and hold my abdomen. Coughing up what seems like more than what I eat in a day, I sit down and just try to breath.

After a while I stand up and keep moving. I only got a few feet until a see a large suitcase. It one of those metal suitcases and looks like it has only been there for a little while, the plant life has barely touched it. It is up only a foot or two on the side of the cliff, but I reach up anyways and pull it down. It comes down with a large thud.

I get down on my knees and pull it the latches, but they don't open. I try again but it doesn't open. "Aaaahhh," I slam my hands against the sliver metal case.

Pulling the case beside me, I drag back to the house. When I come from around the bushes I don't see Dean. But I do drag the suitcase under the shadow of one of the twin trees. I find a large rock and start banging the rock against the one of the latches, and the latch breaks. I repeat the same process on the other latch but before the latch breaks something messes with my focus.

"Emma?" Dean says. I cut my hand on the latch when I try again to beat it with the rock. I let go of the rock to see of badly my hand is hurt. "Emma?" Dean asks again, coming closer. Dean sees the cut on my hand, the rock on the ground, and the metal suitcase. He connects the pieces. He suddenly gets some water and pours it over the wound. Then uses some aloe to stop the blood then warps the wound with a clean piece of fabric from his shirt.

"Thanks" I sit down next to the suitcase.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was out exploring." There is no point in lying to him.

"I figured you must, when I stop seeing after a while." He sighs and then sits next to me. He opens up his hand and I take it with my bandage hand.

I stare out towards the ocean which is obstructed by the trees and plants, "I'm sorry that I left. It's just I don't like it that you're controlling me. And not letting me do things." He opens his mouth to speak, but before his can speak I cut him off. "But you need to understand that I may be pregnant but not useless or handicap." I take a deep breath in.

"So," Dean says after a while "What's in the suitcase?" I shrug.

"That's what I was trying to find out."

He gets up and looks at the damage I've done and nods. He takes the rock from the ground and hits the latch. It breaks open in one hit. He lifts the top to reveal the mess of clothes. I stand and cheer quietly. I took the pieces of clothes in my fingers. By the look over them they aren't that bad. I little old for my taste but perfect all the same. I pull at a dress it's a light pink sundress but realize that this might be a blanket. "Is that a blanket or a dress?" Dean asks.

"I think it's a dress." I reply as I hold the dress over my body.

Dean laughs hard, "I wonder who this girl was. But I highly doubt she was a girl to begin with." He laughs even harder.

I slam him with my good hand on the back of his head. "Yea, she may not be here but it doesn't mean you can't be nice." He is still laughing and then settles down. "I think I could sew this up and make it useable." I bend down and dig through the suit case and find some pants and t-shirts. "Hey look." Dean knees next to the suitcase.

He takes one pants and looks at it. It too is way too big for him, "How do you think they stayed so together?" I ask as he looks at me.

I look at the top of the suitcase and notice the seal. "I read about suitcases like these. They seal when you close them. This suitcase might have fall out of a plane some time ago." Dean shrugged uninterested in how the suitcase appeared on the island.

Dean drags the now closed suitcase back to the campsite. Dean wants at least a few walls done of the house before we move in. He builds a fire and hands me a made shift plate of fruits. He doesn't dare give me fish he knows it makes me want to throw up.

We settle down to sleep after we have eaten. But I can't. I turn to Dean. "Can't sleep either?" Dean asks. I nod. He presses his lips into mine. I open my mouth wide to let him in. I moan against his lips. We break apart, "Are you sure? I mean after last week…" I cut him off. I want this. I'll not break down again, not with him here and the baby coming I can't afford to.

Dean undoes my bikini and shrug off his shorts, he has no briefs anymore they were worn thin weeks ago. I break away from his lips and push him down on the banana leaves. He lies there naked and waiting. His erection free in the warm air. I began kissing his chest, placing my hands on their side over his face. I bit his nipple, and I hear him intake a sharp breath. Moving on I kiss him down his stomach, and then I head south.

"Wait." I look up at Dean. "You don't have to." Instead of replying, I continue the path way down to his erection. I lick the tip and taste the pre cum, and then I suck the tip. I hear Dean moan loudly. Licking his shaft makes him moan more. I then take him in my mouth. I suck slowly. I want to draw this out as long as I can.

"Emma," Dean moans. I can feel his hand on the back of my head, holding me in place as he begins to move his hips. I moan. We move like this for a while, and soon his hand moves away. I take him out of my mouth and heard him groan at the loss of contact.

"Emma?" I press my lips to his as I move on top of him. I lower myself over his erection and feel his body respond to my touch. He fills me and I release a soft whimper. Dean moans again almost screaming, "Emma!" He shouts. I start move against him until we are move as one. He places his hands on my hips. We moan together and out of sync as the pleasure begins to build.

Dean grabs my breast and starts rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "Dean!" I scream. Dean moves his hands from my breast to my back holding me in up. Our breath is ragged and hard, I can feel that I'm close. I look down at Dean, and his is looking at me. I come loudly and I stop moving. Dean pulls me down under him and he continues on for a few more thrust before he spills into me. He whispers my name as he comes.

Dean lies on top of me. He pulls out slowly and kisses my forehead. We stare in each other's eyes. I kiss Dean passionately. "Dean?" I break away. "Dean?"

"What's wrong?"

"The fire" I point to the fading flames, "is going out." He smiles and places two thick logs on to the fire. We soon fall to sleep in each other's arms.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Emma is 14 weeks which is about 3.5 months. Please vote on gender and names because right now I can't think of any. Next chapter after this one will be about the Emma's parents and Dean's dad back home. I'm know short chapter, but it's a chapter. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by** 3sth3r**

Chapter 4: Whispers in the Night

**Emma's POV**

A low growl woke me up from sleep. I open my eyes and see the sun slowly rise in the sky. I shouldn't wake Dean up, but I want to. Another growl sounds from the forest but I can't seem to find the source of noise. I try to forget about and sit up and move away from Dean. I try not to wake him when I get up, he needs the sleep.

Looking through the suitcase a got a soft blue sundress and softly close the lid. Heading down the now worn path to the waterfall, I look around at the trees. I need to find a certain material. I figure that when the houses are done that we all need baskets or boxes of some kind. We will defiantly need a place to put the baby, like a hammock or a cradle of same kind.

Over the last few weeks a discovered that you can peel a certain type of tree and I had started to make rope by braiding the peels together, even started weaving baskets, Dean loved the ropes I made. It made building the house easier. Houses are only about a fourth of the way finished if not than almost the fourth of the way done. But with two walls, and a floor done for both houses Dean still is working almost day and night to get the houses done before the baby is born. And the larger bulge now developing along my abdomen Dean is getting more stressed out.

I've reached the waterfall. I take off the small yellow number I have on. I have fixed almost all of the clothes. I made a needle from the bones of a fish. The threat was hard to get. But the small fibers that were at the end of the tree peels made for great string-like threat. I wade into the large pool and take a smooth stone from the edge and began scrubbing my skin. It's the closest thing to soap. _God, how I miss soap and toothpaste. _I shake the thought away. I can start that track of think again or I'll end up crying all over again. I sigh.

After scrubbing myself down, I go for a little swim. I need to stop thinking. I realize that when I think to mush about things it gets me emotional. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear another growl. It seems closer now. But not close enough to cause me to go screaming to Dean. I need to strong now.

I get out of the pool and put on the soft blue sundress after I dry off a bit. I head back to the camp site and place the dirty yellow dress in one of the woven baskets, which we have made into a waste basket for dirty clothes.

Dean is still asleep even when the sun has reached half way up the sky. He must have worked later than I thought last night. I'm only about three month pregnant for crying out loud. Maybe when he finishes the houses he will relax again and be the carefree Dean I fall in love with on the island. My stomach growls, I guess skipping breakfast wasn't the best idea.

I go to pick some berries over on the far side of the island, it only a few minutes from the campsite, ten at the most. But today it seems like it only takes seconds, picking the berries take a few minutes so I head back to the campsite. A growl sounds from behind me.

I look over my shoulder to see a large black jaguar ready to pounce on me. My heart starts to race. I want to shout for Dean but I'm afraid it might scare the jaguar into attacking. _Breath_, I tell myself. I look forward I brace myself for the chase.

Taking one more deep breath, I close my eyes and prepare for the race of my life. With one more moment to gather my thoughts and I run.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: So this is the chapter where you get to see Emma's mom, Barbara, Phil, Emma's dad and Stacey her sister, Emma's friends and teacher, not to mention Jack, Dean's dad. Basic you get to see all the people Emma and Dean left behind. Next chapter I will go back to Emma and Dean. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Vote for gander and names. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by** 3sth3r**

Chapter 5: Graduation (_part1_)

**Barbara's POV**

The letter sits on my desk. It arrived this morning but it is now the afternoon. It stares at me. It mocks me. But I can't throw the letter away, just like I couldn't dare remove things in Emma's room. _Emma._ I began to cry for the fourth time today. I try to rack my brain for anything to do, anything really. _Should I tell Phil? _I can't tell Phil he will want to go. I know what the letter in about. It's from the school. They sent out letters with tickets to the senior graduation. I guess they must not remove Emma's name from the long list they have. Or maybe they just send it as a gift.

I get up from the stool in the kitchen and start to pace back and forward. Finally, I make my choice. I take the letter and go to the backyard where Phil is grilling dinner. "Here" I said, placing the close letter from the school in his hand. "Here, take it."

Phil looks down at the letter and places the tongs to the side. He warps his hand on his apron and opens the letter. He is speechless. He backs away from the grill and sits on the bench on the far side of the walkway. "What do you want to?" he paused, "I mean do you want to…."

"I don't want to go but I want to see her friends and teachers..." A sob starts to pour out of me, "I want….I want…I don't know what I want." The thoughts that have plagued me for the last six months come back to me. The anger from don't finding Emma oozes up again. I cry in Phil's arms. _What Emma?_

After a while I take a deep breath and wipe the tears away from my eyes. I sigh. "So what do we do?" Phil asked.

"We go if not for us then for Emma. She would have wanted us to go." I said. I head back into the house and I head into my room. I grab my favorite sweater form the drawer and lay on my bed. I try to go to sleep but the images of Emma walking across the stage in her cap and gown replay in my head. I try my best to fall into sleep but I can't.

**Jack's POV**

"Hi again," I take a slip of strong two hundred year old whiskey. I stand staring at my wife's grave. The night surrounds me there are no stars to night. It been six months since Dean has gone missing and I have still not planned for his funeral. But why would I. It would just be me and his uncle's family, only four people.

I can't believe he's gone. He was the last piece of her. I take a larger slip of the whiskey the alcohol burns against my throat but I can barely feel it anymore. _God, why couldn't he leave my son alone?_ But I don't believe that he is dead. I just can't.

Tomorrow is graduation, I don't know if I'm going or not. I hear that Barbara and Phil are going. I don't know what to do. I might go but what's the point. I think that Barbara and Phil have accepted that Emma and Dean will not be seen again, that they are gone. But they have been dragging their feet in burying Emma. They might feel that she is still alive in some level but it seems that it is fading fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I can't take this anymore. I take one more last slip and throw the whiskey bottle into the fence. The glass shatters and I walk away.

**Stacey's POV**

I can't believe we are here. It stuffy it hot and I'm sweating all over the place. But I get it this was going to Emma's and Dean's graduation.

She was going to graduate with her friends Lizze, Helen, and Jude but now there are to noticeable gaps in the seat chart. One by one the graduates get their diplomas. Principal Thomas makes a speech about the upcoming year. Helen the chosen student speeches (big shocker there!) she starts to talk about losing Emma like she was there.

_God she soooo….aaahhhh… _I take a deep breath and try my best to get through this for mom and for dad, and for Jack, Dean's dad who sits next to mom. Maybe this will be the end. Maybe this will bring all of us closure.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: So this is the continuation of chapter 4. I'm so sorry I was late in posting this chapter. I've had a crazy week. I will post next chapter soon. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reviews. Vote on gender and names. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

**Warning: Contains Violence, Blood and Gore **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 6: The Bite

**Dean's POV**

A high pitched scream wakes me up. I quickly look around and notice that Emma is no longer beside me. "Emma?" I get up when another scream sounds through the air. I run to the sound as fast as I can with one thing on my mind. _Emma. _She the other human on this island and this is what scares me the most. By her scream she must be in trouble or hurt. I don't want to think about her dying alone or dying at all. If she dies I don't know what I would do.

"Emma?" I say breathlessly, and pause for a moment. And then she screams again but she is closer. I race between trees, feeling the branches of the trees cutting into the soles of my feet, and my heart pumps louder and louder in my ears. I can't think straight. She screams again as I turn around corner. "Emma?" I can't Emma yet but I can hear her frantic footsteps and the deep growl of the jaguar chasing behind her. I move as fast as my feet can take me. I weave thought the greens and hop over long thick roots. All I think about it is Emma and the life we would have had on this island and the baby I would have held in my arms. _God please let Emma not be dead. _

I see Emma running by a small hill and away for her attacker, a black jaguar. "Emma!" I curse under my breath. Thinking fast I pull my knife from my pocket, I try to run up behind the jaguar before it can cause any harm to Emma and the baby. I'm less than two feet behind when the jaguar launches itself at Emma.

Mixed with pain and fear Emma scream as loud as she could as the jaguar's teeth dig deep into her flesh. Tears pooled in Emma's eyes and spill down her face. The blood seemed to pour form her wounds, I heard her bone break under the pressure of the jaguar's teeth. "Emma!" I cried.

In one swift movement I jump onto the back of the jaguar pinned beneath me. I take my knife and push it into the back of the jaguar. I raise my knife out of it back and bring down again and again. "Die!" I yelled. Even when the jaguar stops pulling on her leg and goes limp under me I continued to push the knife into the jaguar. After a few moments of this I become tried. I turn to look at Emma who is staring at me in horror. I look down and see I'm covered in the jaguar's blood. My khaki shorts are stained in blood. When I look back at Emma her eyes flutter for a moment and then she fainted. "Emma," I got off the jaguar and moved to Emma's side. I look over her body. The first thing I do is unlatch the jaguar stiff jaw from her left leg. I see there are no other major cuts another than the bite. Carrying Emma I walk back to the house.

The first house has all of it wall put up and par of the roof done. I walk up the steps and place Emma under the roof. I look out the window a cut out and saw large dark clouds coming our way. I must work fast.

Even though I don't want to I must leave. I go to the lake and wash the blood off. After switching shorts, I pick up the suitcase, some aloe, food, and water. Placing them next to Emma, I take one of the unfix dress and fan it out on her. I take some of the pants, create a pillow and place it under her head. Emma shifts lightly.

I make sure that her injury leg is exposed the blood doesn't look as bad as before, the bleeding has stopped. I touch her leg testing it. "Emma," Emma eyes open slightly. "I need you to tell me how much this hurts."

"It hurts a lot, Dean. Please let me sleep." Emma whispered with her eyes closed. I stretch her foot out and geared her reaction. She screamed but as I move her foot back she seemed to calm down.

The rain outside begins to fall lightly. Cool wind flows through the house and causes Emma to shiver. I want to hold her in my arms until the cold fades form her body. But I must focus on Emma's leg.

"The bone in your leg isn't broken but it is fractured." Emma nodded. Then I moved on to the bite.

I cut the piece of fabric the Emma decided were useless and place them in water. I add some specie I find in the ground. It is known to help prevent infection. I forget it name but I could never forget the ugly smell it gives off. I mix the solution. Taking one of the pieces of fabric I start to scrub at the bite. Emma's eyes flutter open, and her whimpers. Biting her lip she looks at me.

"It burns. Whatever you are doing please stop." She says.

"Emma I need to scrub the bite so that there is no infection, if I not you might not survive." Tears start to pool in her eyes again. I sigh. "I'm sorry." I continue to scrub the bite until I've scrubbed it completely. With the large dry piece of fabric I warp the wound tightly but not before place aloe onto it. I shake her slightly and Emma opens her eyes, "Emma," I call, "I'm done. Do you need something?" I ask. She shakes her head.

I sigh. It's been a long day. For now Emma is safe. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I think to myself. I need to stop working myself to hard, I need a balance. If I hadn't sleep in maybe Emma wouldn't be in trouble, wouldn't be hurt. But it's not just Emma this is danger, the baby is now in danger.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So in this chapter (just warning) that it will gets worse before it will gets better. I'll try to post more as soon as I can. Vote for gender and names. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

**Warning: Contains Blood and Gore **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 7: Fever

**Dean's POV**

Only a few days have passed and Emma isn't better. She's getting worse. I have been up for more than a day. When I try to fall asleep my brain guilt trips me into stay awake. The moon shines bright overhead and the rain has ended but there is still a chill in the wind.

I feel Emma's pulse for the fifth time in less a few hours. Her pulse is still fast and her skin is hotter than it was this afternoon. But at least she ate some of the berries I picked for her and drink some of the water. Her head lies in my lap, I slowly stroke her hair.

After a few minutes, I move her head from my lap and place her head on the ground. I move around her catching the cold on my bear back and lift the blanket to reveal her left leg. It's been bandaged twice now but as time has passed the wound has gotten worse. Much worse. I untie the bandage and slowly peel it off her sticky skin. The bite has become infected. Around the bite her leg has begun to swell and the red sound the makes the swelling even greater. There are small pockets of white-yellowish puss. I take a long thin rock, almost needle like and start to drain the puss. After reapplying the aloe and replace the bandaged with a new one and tie it tightly on to her leg.

I take another blanket and tuck Emma in as best as I can. I lie next to her, blocking most of the cool wind away. I don't how or when but I slowly my eyes close and fall into a dark sleep.

When I wake up and feel like I'm fire. When I open my eyes I see the Emma, and the sun has just rose over the horizon. She is lying on top of me. But she not just lying on top of me, she is shaking. "Emma." I whisper.

She tilts her head to look at me. Her eyes are watery. "Dean, I feel so tired." She tries to sob but it comes out as a dry cough. She coughs on to my chest and realize that she might need a new change of clothes and a bath. "Dean, help me." She says.

I get up and hold Emma in my arms. I take off the blankets and stand with Emma in my arms. I walk down the steps and towards the water but not without a change of clothes for Emma and me, and a cloth to scrub the dead skin cells away.

Emma body is burning against mine as I walk. I can only hope that she will somehow get through this. _God I hope so._ Emma starts to fall to sleep again. _It's going to be a long couple of days._

When I arrive at the water's edge I put Emma now the somewhat smoothed out rocks. I take off my short and take Emma out of her dress so we are both naked. The waterfall has two pools of water at the end the large pool which is cold and the warmer pool but it is much smaller. I choose to bring Emma to the smaller pool so she will not be cold and so I just get in with her.

"Emma." I shake her. "Em, wake up." She opens her eyes and tries to get up. I help her up and let her lend against me. We slowly wade into the water. She looks up at me and smiles. "Emma put your arms around my neck." Emma does as she is told and holds on.

I warp my arm around her waist and then grab the cloth. I scrub her neck and move down to her back. Wishing that I had soap, I scrub her arms, and start to scrub her chest and breasts. "Dean," she whispers in my ear, "that feels good. We should do this more enough." She lends into my hand which is cupping her breast.

Emma tries to kiss me but I pull away, "Maybe we can do this when you are better." She pouts at me. I move on to scrub under her arms and notice something. "Have you been shaving under your arms?" Emma nods and smiles.

"But…but …" she lets out a small giggle, "don't tell Dean," she whispers, "he thinks I'm naturally hairless. Ha, ha, ha." Emma puts one finger to her lips motioning me to but silence. _O, boy._

"Emma where are you?" I ask politely.

"I'm on the island, silly, with Dean." She sighs. "And you see this bulge," she points her stomach, "it his baby." She laughs loudly.

"Emma?"

"Yes." I continue to scrub. I place Emma on top of one of the rocks and scrub her legs and feet avoiding the infected bite.

"Who do you think I am?" I ask.

"You're the voice." She says, in my ear. I shake my head. Thinking back to my anatomy and physiology class in school I know that sometimes fevers can bring on illusions. I'm really hoping that for Emma this doesn't last long. I finish scrubbing and tell Emma to lay down until her she dry. I scrub myself quickly and get out of the warm pool. When we are both semi-dry, we dress. Emma starts to get up but then quickly falls down. I catch her before she falls back into the pool. "Emma, how do you feel?"

She turns to look at me, and smiles. "I feel funny. Do you feel funny?" I shake my head. I take a breath in, gather our thing and start to pull her into my arms. She pulls away, "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I was going to carry you."

She shakes her head, "I don't want you to carry me. I'm fine." She begins to giggle again.

I rise my hands, "Fine, do whatever you want." Emma doesn't make it two steps before she stumbles again. I catch her again for the second time today and lend her to the house.

When we get back she eats almost all the berries that were there from yesterday that she didn't eat. "Are you feeling ok?" I ask her again. She nods while still chewing on the fruits. I feel her for head. She doesn't feel as bad as before. But I'm still worried about her.

After popping yet another berry into her mouth Emma stills. "Emma what's wrong?" She shakes her head and pulls herself out the window. She begins to cough up all the food she had just eaten. Slowly she sinks down to the ground and just before she goes to sleep I manage to give her so water.

With her head in my lap the day moves pass into the night. She seems to be getting better but I'm afraid the appearances can be misleading.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: To answer some comments from the last chapter, Emma and Dean have been on the island for 6 months and they will be there for about 5 years, after this chapter a plan to skip ahead farther along in the pregnancy, and then again until the end of the five years. This story is going be about 20-25 chapters along. I also have planned a sequel to this story so hang on for that. Vote for gender and names. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 8: Recovery

**Emma's POV**

It's been almost a week since the jaguar bit me and I feel fine. A fever, a few chilly nights later and I wake up better than I had nights ago. I stretch and move around the house, I organize a bit. I mean what else can I do. I sit on the side of the house with my leg hanging off the side. I finally decide where everything will be once the houses are finish. I even have planned a garden both the houses so that we will not have to go so far for berries anymore.

With the sun in the sky watch Dean has become a hobby of mine of the last two days. In the morning he seems as slow as a slug but by midday he is a fast a buzzing bee. But I don't only watch Dean. I watch the birds and the plant bloom each day. But today I will move. I stand up and go down the steps.

Taking a stick and start to map out the perimeter of my garden, I place tall stick at each corner of my large rectangle. I began collecting sticks and placing them along the borders that I have created. But before I can finish I hear Dean, "Emma, what are you doing out of bed?" I take a deep breath in and turn towards him.

"I want to go for a walk but then I thought that you wouldn't like it. So I thought that maybe planning a garden so we will not go so far for berries." I said. Dean still looks unhappy by my answer. "Fine, I'll go back to bed if you want." I turn to move up the steps again. But dean pulls at my wrist and spins me around.

"No." He says, "You should get some exercise. I have just been…will you know." Dean doesn't have to say it, but I know he means will. He must have been so stressed out that he was going out of his mind. "Can I help you with your little project?" he says with a smile, pointing to the walls of sticks.

"Sure." Dean picked up the sticks in my hands, "Make sure that sticks stick up straight. Ok." Dean nodded. He starts to place the sticks the way I want to.

"Do you think that limp will go away?" Dean asks as he notices the small but noticeable limp I have. It still hurts to comfortably walk on my left leg.

"Yea, it just needs time." I hope that it just a minor thin that will go away, but considering I got this limp form a jaguar biting into my flesh. "At least I hope it does."

After placing all of the sticks into a rectangle shape with a space to move into the space were done. I asked Dean to cut into the ground and dig up the soil with a dry up plant. Then I ordered Dean to dig up certain berry plants only one of each in order to test which one would work best. "There." Dean said after planting the last berry plant.

"What still do you want to do?" Dean asked. I shrugged my shoulder and look out into the forest. Even with the sun hanging in the sky just over the horizon, I can only think of one thing to end this day.

I reach for Dean's hand and I pull him towards the waterfall. We strip down and swim into the water. We swim in circles, Dean holds me in his arms as we float. Time passes as we swim and by the time we come back the sun has set. We dry off and dress.

"Come." I motion for Dean to follow me up the stairs one of the houses we've been staying in. I lead to the makeshift bed, "Take me." I whisper. I ache for his touch. I kiss him softly on the lips. I feel him kiss me back and wonder the last time I kissed him like this, hungry for him. I moan into his kiss when his lips become feverish and passionate against mine. He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes, asking my permission. I nod.

His hands cup the back of my head and he pull in a passionate kiss. We undress quickly and I let his hands roam freely around my body. I pull him down on top of me. He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck, takes my breast in his mouth and sucks. A damp wetness pools between my legs. "Dean" I whisper in pleasure. Dean kneels in between my legs.

Dean uses his fingers pushes one inside of me. He pulses the finger over and over again. He then adds another finger and continues to move his fingers in and out. "Dean," I breathe. Hi mouth is still on my breast slowly sucking my nipple. "O, god, Dean." I whisper as the waves of pleasure overwhelm me.

He slowly slips his fingers out of me. I groan. Dean releases my breast and plants a swift kiss on my lips. "Are you sure you feel ok?" He asks.

I nod. "I feel better than I have all week." I kiss him and push my tongue into my mouth. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and enters me. I gasp. Slowly he moves, but I dig my nails into his backside egging him faster, even thrusting my hip towards him to encourage him more. But he keeps to his slowly torturous pace. "Dean, please." I beg but he doesn't move any faster. I climb slowly. "Dean" I groan. I know he want to move as fast as I do but he want to move slow to protect me.

I whisper, "Dean," as I find my release. Dean keeps his slow pace for a few more thrust he spills into me and whispers mine name.

We fall on the hard floor and look into each other's eyes. "Thank you." I whisper.

"You are welcome. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Two months have passed. Emma is now about six months pregnant. Next chapter will be a chapter where we get to see Emma's family and Jack Dean's dad again. The reason why this took so long to post was because this chapter is very long. Vote on gender and names! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 9: Dean's Surprise

**Dean's POV**

I've been planning this for weeks. Every ideal well not every ideal but close enough. I have just finished a flowered wreath and place on top of the white dress and a few white short and plant for me. I have hidden in the house in one of the weaved baskets. With at least one house done I being to relax a little and I will be able to focus more on Emma and the baby. But I still need to finish the both of the houses before the baby is born. I hope that my surprise will bring Emma's hopes up.

For the last few weeks Emma hasn't smiled. I know that not smiling doesn't really qualify as depression. But the fact the Emma worries of the baby, when according to her, should have moved by now. She worried that the fever she got after she got the bitten might have hurt the baby caused a brain delay or some physical problem.

I get up from the hidden place in the far corner and head down the stairs to meet Emma. I have to make Emma busy for the next few hours to set up my big plans. "Let's go pick some fruits?" I ask Emma. "Is that ok?" I look to her.

"I guess we could do that." She says. I take her hand in mine and lead her to the small hill that contains the berries. I have two small baskets in my other hand, one containing the white clothes and the flowered wreath. I smiled at her try to get her at least happy for a second. But when she returns my smile with frown I keep moving. She rubs her stomach. If saw her, she clearly looks pregnant with a visible bump.

When we get there I hand her a basket and head to the banana trees and start picking small bundle of bananas. I move to the blushes, looking over to Emma I notice she is she is hugging her stomach, "Dean!" she yells. I place the basket on the ground and run over to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask breathlessly as I run over to Emma leaving my basket of bananas. Emma is kneeling on the ground holding her stomach. Red liquid is spotted on her dress. "Emma!"

"I think something is wrong," she looks up at me, "with the baby." And she starts to cry. I fall to my knees and hold her as best I can. But there is something that catches my eye.

Berries. She holding them in her hand splitting them open and spill their juice out and on to her dress. "Emma?" I release her from my hold. I shake her. She looks up at me, "Emma look at your hands." Emma looks down at her hand and realizes her mistake.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, "I've haven't…"

"I know you haven't been able to sleep, not since the jaguar." She sighs. I take a deep breath in and decided that I need to move up my time table. "I understand." I pick myself off the ground and take my basket with the bananas and the clothes. "Here," I say pushing the basket towards her.

She takes the basket and looks up at me. "I don't understand." I pull the bananas and my clothes out of the basket. She looks inside to see the clothes.

"I had this surprise for you. Which mean for the next hour you should be taking a bath in the waterfall than you met me at the top on the second large hill, ok." She nods, "And I want you to wear this," I say pointing to the flowered wreath.

She gets up from the dirty, "Ok, but Dean, be careful." She says holding on to my wrist. She begins to walk towards the waterfall but then she turns around. "Dean?" She pauses, "Can you walk me over there?" I nod.

After walking Emma to the pool I can finally get to work. Running back to the berries I pick as much as I can in a few minutes then head towards our net and get some of the daily catch in my clothes. After I start a fire and start cooking the fish and crabs, I head to the house to decorate.

After placing the berries on the floor next the door, I remove all of the flowers I picked from yesterday and the bowl like rocks with tree sap in them. We realize the tree sap acts like oil because its flammable but more like a candle because they last for a few hours. I place them on the makeshift table made from the suitcase cover. I take out my knife and bring cutting up the large coconut leaves to fix them into plates of some kind.

When I get to the tenth one my knife breaks at the hilt. The broken knife cut my hand and I scream out in pain. "Crap," I curse. I run over to the survival first aid kit Emma has prepared and put aloe on the wound before warping it in a bandage. Now I have no way to finish the decorations.

I look everywhere for a replacement of some kind but none of the rocks is sharp enough to cut the hard coconut leaves. But then I think back to the suitcase and how it has helped us so far. I know it a long shot, well worse than a long shot but I'll try anyways. I take off the rock bowls and place them next to the berries. I turn over the suitcase and see that there is nothing left in the suit just it black lining. I feel the inning just out of curiosity and find that one side is lower than the other. I claw at the higher leveled one and peel away the panel that hides the secret space. I not only find a new knife but a set of them with two small pots and a few bowls. I can't believe it. Emma will like that she can cook in something other than a flat rock. I leave the pots and bowls to the side and flip the suit case over again and place the knife, rock bowls, flowers, and berries on it.

I finish cutting the leaves and clear the suitcase/table. I place many of the rock bowls and flower throughout the room and drape some of the scrap fabric over the window and intertwine the flowers with the cloth. I will not light the sap until later when the sun begins to set. I fix the berries on the coconut leaves.

After washing myself down, with the water bowl we keep in the house, I dress in my white shirt and pants. I head out towards the hill. Dirty blond hair flies in the wind when I come walking up the hill. "So what is this surprise?" Emma asked.

"I know you have been feel down for the last few weeks so a thought that maybe if we some type of ceremony, like a marriage ceremony you might feel better." Emma smiles and hugs me. "Why aren't you wearing the ring of flowers a made for you?" I point to the ring of flowers in her hands.

"I was hoping you who place it on me." She says smiling at me. I take the flowers and place it on her head and hold out my hand. She takes my hand and we walk up the hill until we can see the ocean for miles. "So how do we get last started?"

"Well I think I say something like," I take her right hand. "I love you unconditionally and without hesitation."

Then I take her left hand. "And then I say, 'I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone.'"

I start to see tears forming in her eyes. I hug her close and continued, "'Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return.'" I take a deep breath, "'I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life.'"

"And then I think you say something…" Closing the gap between us.

She smiles, "Ok, ok." She thinks to herself for a second than says, "'Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals.'" She takes a deep breath and then continues, "'I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement.'"

She now has tears running down her face as my eyes began to get watery, "'Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow.'"

A loud thunder came from the sky scaring both of us. "Let's go home." She nods and we head to the house. When we get there a lit the sap and watch as Emma's eyes lit up. We talk for a while and ate the food. While looking up at the stars Emma turns to me, "Do you think we will ever see them again?"

I shrug, "Maybe, but we will keep on trying." We sit side by side, she leans on me. I look at her and give her a soft kiss. She kisses me back. My hands moved up and down Emma's body, I began to kiss and suck down her neck. Emma let out a soft moan. Emma presses a kiss onto my lips. I moaned against her kiss. I push her on to the banana leaves, but I be careful not to hurt her growing baby bump. I take off my clothes and Emma takes off hers clothes.

I kissed Emma down her neck until I met her breast. I left a trail of kisses down her throat. I then took her left breast into his mouth and began to suck. His thumb and forefinger found her right breast. He started to roll her nipple. "Dean." She moaned. A damp wetness was felt in between her legs. Dean took his mouth from her breast and kisses her passionately.

I open Emma's legs widely while he began to suck and bite down her torso. I lick between her slits, "Dean" she grasped. My tongue hit her clit. I twirled it a round in swift broad movements. A loud moan escaped her lips. My tongue begins to move in and out of her over and over again. Emma weaves her hands in my hair. She pushes my mouth into her G spot, "More," She whispered. I continued to eat her out for a while.

I could feel she was climbing higher and higher towards her release. As Emma hand released my hair he gave one last lick to her clit and I positioned myself at her opening, I kiss Emma as I entered her. I muffled her cry with my kiss. We move together riding to bliss. Emma after her release, making claw marks on my back. I thrust on for a few more time before I spill into her.

I roll off of her and hug her close to my chest, my front to her back. We don't speak for a while, we let the sounds of the night overwhelm us . Just as I'm about to go to sleep when Emma stiffness next to me, "Emma, what is it?" I sit up and look at her face and see her hold her stomach.

"I think the baby moved." She presses her hand over the baby, waiting.

"Are you sure?" She places my hand on her stomach and we wait for the next kick. The movement is small so I barely felt it at first. The baby kicks again. I can't believe it real. We are going to have a baby.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: This takes place between chapter 8 and 9 (time wise). Sorry, this is a short chapter and it took long to post. My computer wasn't working I will post more soon. Also set up a poll on my profile to vote for the final name of the baby. Please vote! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 10: Summer Ends for Some

**Stacey's POV**

Tomorrow will be my first day of senior year and I'm not even remotely excited. The house over the last few months has been quiet. Mom has finally finished packing Emma's things away. I think Dad first brought it up a few weeks ago. I moved her fish tank into my home after feeding for first two months.

At first she locked herself up in their room for a day or two before she came back to her senses. She was emotionless when she began packing her books and games. She didn't break down again until the last shirt was folded up in the last box. We placed all the boxes in the attic. She didn't want to sell anything just yet. I don't think she ever will.

As for me I'm more concern for Jack. At least my mother had me and Dad. But Jack is alone. After his wife die it was only Dean and him. And I don't think they talk much after she passed. I don't think Jack or Dean were the same after she died.

Crossing through the grave, my shortcut to get back home after a day of working at the local movie theater I see something out of the corner of my eye. I stop and turn to see an empty tombstone standing next to Diana McMullen, Jack's wife. I guess Jack has finally expected that Dean will not be coming home.

But I don't think Mom will ever want a tombstone. She hadn't even taken the picture of Emma down yet. Losing a child is hard. It's even hard when it's your first child.

I run my fingers of the smooth surface and wonder what he'll put on it. Maybe, _Honorable Son_, or a_ Young Life Not Forgotten_, whatever he puts I think that Dean would have wanted that way. I take my hand away and walk back home.

When I step through the door ten minutes later I see the house is a mess. I don't bother to call for mom she will not be home until seven and it's only four. The door was kicked in and the TV in the living room was gone. Then I head into the kitchen and see that not only is the microwave in gone but almost all the appliances are also gone. I run though the house, and go upstairs. It seems that things were only stolen form he first floor.

I head down stairs and pull out my cellphone. "Mom," I said after dialing her number, "I think we've been robbed."

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes: Emma is eight months pregnant. This is a much longer chapter and I'm working on the next chapter where you see Dean and Emma's parents back home, hopefully it pans out to be longer as well. Also set up a poll on my profile to vote for the final name of the baby. Please vote! Last chance to vote. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 11: False Labor

**Emma POV's **

"Jessica?" I asked going over the list of names in my head. I look down at my very pregnant body.

"No," Dean replied, "What about Logan for a boy?" We look out over the tree top from the completed footbridge. The only thing left is on more wall and a roof for the second house, where I plan to make into the baby's room after a year or two. But the more time passes the worst Dean gets.

"Veto. Skylar?" I worry about Dean. The baby however has been kicking all day, and for the last few weeks has been waking me up in my sleep. I'm so tired.

"Skylar are you serious. I thought you wanted a stable name. Older." He paused "What about Maria, Elizabeth, or Grace?"

"I like Grace and Elizabeth. But this does seem like a first name, maybe they could be a middle name." I said rubbing my large stomach. "But if it's a boy think Noah would be nice." I paused, "No wait, Aria is a great girl name."

Dean shrugged his shoulder. "What do you think about William, or why not name him Jack, after my dad?"

"I don't know, maybe." I sighed. "We should get some food soon." Dean nodded. We head down the steps. The garden has grown wild but the berries are grown great for the strict space. Dean commented on how it was a good idea I thought of a garden. I picked the berries while Dean collected some crabs for the traps.

We ate on the beach when an aching pain started underside of my stomach. I hold the underside of my stomach and wait for the pain to pass. I laid back. I cover my eyes form the sun. Counting the weeks I have been pregnant, when I'm done I count 33 weeks or so, which means I'm just over eight months.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Dean asked, but I shake my head. I take a deep breathe in as another aching pain waves over me. Dean starts making laps in the ocean. He looks free as the waves crash over the shore.

I ball my hands into fits as the pain starts over again. This time the pain hits it's worse than before but it's nothing I can handle for now. The pain creeps upward a few moments later as another wave of pain comes again. I take another breath in and try to clam myself from the raising panic in the back of my mind. _Breathe_ I tell myself. _In and out, just breathe. It's nothing just some pain it nothing to worry about. _

"Are you ok?" Dean looks down at me with worry. I move my hand away from my eyes and squint at the blinding light.

"Yeah, just tried you know." I nod. "Are you leaving?" I ask when I see him pick up his things from the sandy beach. He brushed off the sand.

"Yeah, I have to finish the house before the baby comes." I nod and turn on my side as another wave of pain hits. Dean kneels next to me and sees the pain in my face. "Are you ok?" I hold on to his hand. "Emma, its ok." I squeeze his hand tightly while he brushes my hair. "How long has this been going on?" he asks.

"Not long only since last night."

Dean eyes widen, "LAST NIGHT!" He squeezes my hand tightly. "You should have told me. Why did you tell me?" Dean face is filled with pain.

"I didn't want you to be worried I know that you've been worried all the way and I did want to add to it." I paused, "But the pains have been on and off. You know like, some hours it was on and then this morning I felt nothing."

"So, what is it? What are you thinking?"

"I think maybe its false labor like my body getting ready for real labor. Plus I heard that when you have real labor you know." He nods and holds my hand.

The waves of pain that I had been experiencing faded like they did before but after a while the pain doesn't come back. I take another deep breathe and tell Dean that it's ok. Dean carries me most of the way, but for the last few steps a force myself to walk. For now Dean doesn't seem too worried about house any more and more about me.

**A Few Weeks Later**

A deep pain on the underside of my stomach wakes me from my sleep. I take up and see the sparkling stars over head as the pain subsides. The pain fades but I don't think it will be a problem much. _It could be false labor again_, I think to myself. And when the pain fails to return I get up for the large bed of banana leaves and walk out into the cold night air.

_I need a walk_, I tell myself, _to calm the nervous_. I walk a short time to get to the beach and sat down looking of at the waves. The moon is full and bright. It sits just on the sea. My head starts to run away with me. I picture the baby healthy in my arms growing up on the island. But I fear for the future. _What if we didn't get home?_ I wonder. _What if I never see my mom again?_ My thoughts continued like this for a while before a deep pain starts on the underside of my stomach, but it worse than before.

Now I know this isn't false labor. I get up as quick as I can move toward the house but before I can get there another deep pain starts again that stops me from continuing.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: This is a continuation of chapter 10 also this chapter moves forward in time about six months ahead of the island. If you are wondering. Sorry it took so long to post. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 12: Fill in the Gaps

**Stacy's POV**

**Before**

_When I step through the door ten minutes later I see the house is a mess. I don't bother to call for mom she will not be home until seven and it's only four. The door was kicked in and the TV in the living room was gone. Then I head into the kitchen and see that not only is the microwave in gone but almost all the appliances are also gone. I run though the house, and go upstairs. It seems that things were only stolen form he first floor. _

_I head down stairs and pull out my cellphone. "Mom," I said after dialing her number, "I think we've been robbed."_

**Now**

The cops came and went. They took photos while mom called the insurance company. The company paid for the damages but there was nothing more the cops could do. When the money came Mom bought replacements of all the things we have lost, newer things. But she still can't over the frames that were damaged, most of the pictures of Emma. She hasn't replaced them but after a few weeks she placed the ones of Emma away in the attic along with the rest of her things.

I stand now at a funeral saying goodbye. Dean didn't have many friends after his mom died but at least someone from his school should be here. After months of debating Jack, Dean's dad decided to finally put up a grave stone and have a proper funeral for him, unlike mom.

The priest begins his prayer, "Eternal rest, grant unto them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May the souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God rest in peace. Amen." We lift our head, both of us. The priest continues the funeral. I look over to Dean's dad and saw the grief in his eyes. I can tell he is healing but the wounds are still there. The weather is cold now I notice as a chilled wind finds its way through my dress. I shiver. They say it is going to sown tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to shoving. The priest finishes the funeral. I look over to Jack, and raise my hand into a shake. "Thank you for coming." He says, shaking my hand. I nod and turn away.

In my heels I walk back to the house, picking up the mail as I go. I look thought it and see a large envelope from Princeton. _Yes_, I think to myself. _I got in. Well, I hope I got in. _I applied early a few months ago in November. Now it's January. _Princeton. But should I tell mom. _I decided not to tell her, well not until I find out whether or not I got in. I mean Emma was going to go to Princeton that's all Mom talk about.

I slip into to the house unnoticed place the mail on the counter and go up to my bedroom. I throw the envelope on my bed and think of how she will react. I know she will not like it. But I have to try if I got in. I rip open the envelope from Princeton and take out the folder and the letter. I read:

_Congratulations you have been accepted to Princeton University. _

As soon as I read the first line a run down the stairs waking up my mother on the couch. "I got in. I got in." I say weaving around the acceptance letter in my hand. Dad comes rushing in and take the letter from my hand, read it and smiles.

Mom gets up from the couch and takes the letter from Dad's hand. As soon as she reads it her face falls. _What have I done?_

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: This is a continuation of chapter 11. After this for the next few chapters I will switch back and forward between their parents and them. I think the next few chapters will also be short. Thank you for all your reviews. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

Waiting by **3sth3r**

**Warning: Contains Blood **

Chapter 13: Birth

**Emma's POV**

A deep pain on the underside of my stomach wakes me from my sleep. I take up and see the sparkling stars over head as the pain subsides. The pain fades but I don't think it will be a problem much. _It could be false labor again_, I think to myself. And when the pain fails to return I get up for the large bed of banana leaves and walk out into the cold night air.

_I need a walk_, I tell myself, _to calm the nervous_. I walk a short time to get to the beach and sat down looking of at the waves. The moon is full and bright. It sits just on the sea. My head starts to run away with me. I picture the baby healthy in my arms growing up on the island. But I fear for the future. _What if we didn't get home?_ I wonder. _What if I never see my mom again?_ My thoughts continued like this for a while before a deep pain starts on the underside of my stomach, but it worse than before.

Now I know this isn't false labor. I get up as quick as I can move toward the house but before I can get there another deep pain starts again that stops me from continuing.

**Dean's POV**

I wake up to a cold chill and find Emma isn't beside me. I hear breaking branches and a scream. _Emma_, I think. I run out of the house and brave the darkness looking for Emma. After a few minutes of wondering through the trees and brushes, I find Emma. She is clutching her stomach and groaning in pain. Emma is leading up against a tree barely standing.

"Emma," I say breathless, moving closer towards her. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Emma, what's wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Emma you need to tell me what to do." I try to say calmly.

"Dean I need you to come closer." I move in front of her. "Closer." I move so I'm only a few inches away. "Now get on your knees." She says in a shakily breathe. I get on my knees. "You need to see if the baby in crowning." She grabs on to my shoulder digging her nails through the shirt as her face fills with pain.

"How do I know its crowning?" She loses her grab on my shoulder and widens the space between her legs so she is almost eye to eye to me. Her body is almost seating on the ground.

"You need to see if the head is coming. OK! That means I can push."

"Ok," I lift up her dress and see the blood. I take a deep breath and try to prepare myself for what is to come. I see a small tuff of hair peeking out. That's the head alright. "Emma, I can see the head ok." She grits her teeth.

She nods, and grabs my shoulder again as another wave of pain hits her. "Now, you need to get ready to catch the baby." I nod. "So, on the count of three I'll push."

"Ready, one, two, three, push." Emma screams as the baby moves slow. Its head is out but her body still stuck. "Emma you need to push again." As I cup her between her legs ready to catch the baby.

I look up and see the tear going down her face. Her eyes are closed. "No…I can't." She shakes her head and sobs a little. "No. No more."

"Emma," I warn, "You need to do this ok." She opens her eyes to look at me. "If you don't do this the baby might DIE. Ok." I take another deep breath and continue, "Please, Emma just one more time." Between her sobs she manages, a nod. "Ok, ready." She nods again. "Ok, one, two, three, push." Emma screams again, using her nails to cut into my skin, and the baby's shoulders can now be seen. But then the baby stops. I cruse under my breath.

"Emma, the baby is half way out ok. You need to push again." I look up at her while holding the head of my child in my hands. She breathes in deeply and pushes again without warning. The baby's torso and legs come into view and I catch the baby in my hands. The baby is covered in blood and a water-like liquid but this small little thing moves and I'm in love.

Emma sinks down to the ground slowly. The baby cries, and I feel a tear going down my face then another and soon I'm crying. While holding the baby in one of my arms I find a way to take off my shirt and warp it around the baby. I look over to Emma who is only a few inches away. "What is it?" She asks.

I totally forgot to check when checking to see if the baby it ok. But I reach down and see. "It's a girl." Emma smiles and cries even harder.

"Are you ok?" She nods but I can tell giving birth has weakened her. "Can you hold the baby? I need to get to the house to get the knife. So I cut the cord, after you deliver the afterbirth." She nods and takes the crying baby in her arms.

**Emma's POV **

My body is be on sore. I feel like my body has been ripped apart. I guess it has in a way. I woke up a few minutes ago to Dean moving around the house, gathering some berries and water even nice cook fish, the green ones that are my favorite. I must have fall asleep after delivering the afterbirth, taking the baby and me in his arms as he took us back to the house. And I see that Dean has place your sleeping baby girl in the nest like bed a made her. It made out of plant parts and rope. It sits on a stump from a tree Dean chopped down when building the house.

I smile and wait to see Dean figures out I'm awake. But before he can Dean leaves the house through a small hole on the right bottom in the floor. I stretch and find my body aches more than ever.

Hearing the baby cry, I get up and walk over to her bed and pick her up in my hands. She is clean off now, she as dimples like Dean and his short brown hair. But she has light eyes like me. She is perfect even when she is crying. I hold her close and swing her softy. But she cries even louder. And then I realize that maybe she needs to be feed. I walk back over slowly to the bed lend against the wall. With a newly clean dress Dean place on me. I push down one of the straps. "Come on latch on." I say to my beautiful little girl when my nipple is only centimeters from her mouth.

Dean returns and sees me form across the house. He climbs up the small steps to your bedroom, "Hi," he says, "How are you doing?" The baby finally latches on to my nipple and starts to suck. "I see you've started breastfeeding."

I nod. "I'm ok. Sore as hell but nothing that a few days in bed would do." I laugh a little bit but I soon stop for the soreness in body hurts to much to continue. "So, we really need to talk about what we need to do." He nods, "But first we need to figure out one important thing."

"What's that?" he asks, trying to figure it out myself.

"We need to name her, Dean."

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: This is a continuation of chapter 12. Sorry it took long for me to post my computer was asking up again. I will post more soon (hopefully). Also this is really short (sorry). Thanks for all of your reviews. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 14: Princeton?

**Barbara POV's**

"Princeton? Why, Princeton?" I hold an acceptance letter in my hand. A letter that should have been Emma's letter, her to pass into college life, but she will receive either. In a fit of rage I tear the letter in two and walk away. I ran into my bedroom and lay on my bed, facing the window. But I don't cry. I can't I'm too cried out.

I wince at the sound of Stacey's door slam against the doorframe. I can even hear her sobbing from down here. _God I'm a terrible parent. How can I do this to her? I am her mother for goodness sakes. _I hear Phil enter our bedroom with soft steps. I feel the dip in the bed as he sat on the other side. "So, what's going on?" he ask comically. He laughs but dies before he can get a good run on it. "Barbara, I know Emma's disappearance was hard on you both we need to keep moving forward." He said with a sigh. "And maybe giving Stacey a chance you move on too." He shift closer to me bring his hand to my back and rubs. I sigh. I know has is right.

**Later that Afternoon**

I knocked on Stacey's door before I tried to enter her room. "Stacey," I say, "I need to talk to you." Stacey sat at her window still.

"I don't want to talk to you." She says sternly. She faced the window watching the bird's nest just outside. They tweeted softy.

"I want you to go to Princeton. With your grade you would go far." Stacey remained silently. "But if you really want to go you need to work harder because we can't afford four years of Princeton by ourselves."

Stacey turned, "Do you mean it?" I nodded. The sadness in her eyes seems to be lightening as she smiled and walk over to hug me. "Thank you." She whispered. Although Stacey now seemed happy I wonder if I can keep by this happy appearance for the next four years.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: This is also a short chapter. Also there will be a bit of a time lapse but didn't worry I will fill in the gaps somehow. Also if you want to know I found out Dean's mother's name while watching the movie again, and I figured because I had some many names that this would be fitting. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

Waiting by **3sth3r **

Chapter 15: Names

**Emma's POV**

It been a week and we still can't decide on a name. I go over the list of names in my head again. And then I get, an idea that Dean just might like. "What if we name the baby after someone we know?" Dean gives me a look. "What? Like you haven't thought about it." He sighs.

We are sitting in the house, me in bed for most of the week and Dean at my side every day. The two houses are simple. The first house is Dean and I live. We have finished the final touches on the baby's room which is located in the second house. Switch is only slight lower the main house. But the main house is must bigger the second house. "Fine what did you have in mind?" He says as he continues to braid the rope in front of him.

"What do you think about Diana as a name?" I hold my baby girl and in arms and think about the story told me about his mother. Diana, I think she would have like the man Dean has become. The baby giggles and smiles at me. I look to Dean and see the confusion on his face.

"Why Diana?" Dean got up and stared out the window away from me. "I mean it's a nice name but I…." he pauses, "God, Emma why do you make things so hard?" He hit the wooden wall. He turned back to me with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought it would be a good way to honor your mom." I hold the baby close and stand up form and stump turned stool, and walked over. "I never thought you would like it."

Dean begin shaking his head, "No, it not that." His took his head into his hands and took a deep breathe, he slowly slide down the wall. "I think it's great that you want to name her after my mother. But…" He took in another deep breathe. "But I don't think I deserve to name her after my mom."

I placed one hand on his shoulder. "Dean, I think your mother would have been ok with you naming your first daughter after her. She loved you." I kiss him softy on the lips. "Now hold your daughter and tell me that she is not a Diana, but a Brittney or an Ashley." Dean laughs a little.

He takes the baby in his arms and says, "You know what I think she does look like Diana. What do you think, Diana?" The baby giggles. So it's settled we have deiced on a name. Her name is Diana McMullen.

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: So again this is very short and I will post more soon. Next chapter will be much longer. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking.**

**Warning: Time Lapse, and Flashback **

Waiting by **3sth3r **

Chapter 16: Graduate (part 2)

**Barbara's POV**

I fix Stacey's cap for the fourth time before she walks across the stage and gradates for high school. Soon Stacey rushes off to her friends before they take their seats for the graduation. I turn to Phil and remember our conversation form the night before.

_'Do you think Emma's graduation would have made me this nervous and excited?' I ask Phil. He shrugs his shoulders. He does that a lot more enough. But I never ask him how he was doing with all this. I mean he did lose a daughter to right? _

_ I sigh and turn to him, 'Are you ok?' I lay next to him in bed and places her on his chest with her ear near his heart. I can hear his heart beat faster. 'I mean I never ask about how you felt about losing Emma in all this and I want to know if you are ok.' I look up to Phil and see the pain in his face._

_ 'I want to give you space to grieve and to heal. And I grieved with you but you took it very hard when she disappeared.' He sighs, 'So I let you be. I guess I thought it would make things better for you.' I nodded and fell to sleep with Phil holding me in his arms. _

When I woke the next morning I had to think about Stacey choice for a school. It's not that I didn't want her to go to Princeton. I mean she deserves it but I always had Emma in mind going there, not Stacey. But she is going and Emma is not.

My focus spans back when the room goes silent and Principal Thomas walks to the stand and begins his speech. "It's been a great school year, but today we would like to honor the sister of a fallen student, Stacey Robinson." _What is he doing?_ I think to myself.

"Even without her sister she has mange to graduate top of her class. So now give a hand to Stacey Robinson as she receives this special reward and scholarship for five thousand dollars." Stacey gets up from her seat and receives her reward. I would go up there myself and ask why Principal Thomas had to do this Stacey and our family.

After the sound dies down, the names are called and an hour or so later. We go home. Stacey will be going to Princeton in the fall. And Phil and I will have to face the sounds of an empty house.

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: This is longer than the last few chapters. The baby is about nine to eleven months old. I've been having writer's block that why it took me so long to finally get to these chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by **3sth3r **

Chapter 17: Just Missed

**Dean's POV**

My lips nip at Emma's neck and I kiss a trail down to her collarbone, then back up to her neck. I love to wake her this way. It's been sometime since we have had slept this good. My fingertips brush softly between her breast, outlining her bones and muscle features. She shifts slightly but doesn't wake up. I want her to rest. Her body has healed from the baby being born and her breasts are as big as ever.

The sun has been up for a while. The baby rest, and is growing every day. I've been thinking about the future. _What if we die here? What would happen to the baby?_ I would hate to think Diana here alone, but I guess we will have a long time before she is truly left alone. I want our baby to be protected after we are gone. I sigh. I love her so much it hurts sometimes.

I left Emma and the baby sleeping and put on some shorts. I go and pick up some berries and cook some fish for our morning breakfast. I head back and find Emma awake with the baby in her arms. Diana has started to eat solid foods, and she loves bananas. Emma looks up at me and smiles. "Guess what I have." I say lifting up the bananas in my right hands.

"Ooo," I place the fish and fruit on the floor and start to peel the banana. I take a small piece and feed it to Diana. Her eyes light up with glee. "She looks so happy." Emma eat our breakfast and enjoy the cool weather.

The day passes slowly. By the middle of the afternoon when Emma, Diana and I are at the waterfall I hear a muffled chopping sound. It sounds just like a helicopter. _Wait a helicopter._ I look to the sky and see a fast fly helicopter overhead. I look down at Emma and the baby in her arms and spring into action. I leap from my spot at the edge of the pool and run to the house.

With the flare gun in my hand, I run towards the beach. I run faster just as the helicopter comes overhead. I jump over high branches but on one my foot gets caught. And I fall. I lose the flare gun on the ground. "Crap," I yell. Moving fast I grab the gun. My feet hit the ground again.

By the time I reach the beach the helicopter is too far away. "NO!" I throw the flare gun to the ground, and fall on my knees to the ground. Tears start falling down my face. "NO!"

Footsteps trail behind me. I look up to see Emma and the baby in her arms. She gives me a sad smile. She kneel next to me and rugs my back. We had our chance, and I screwed up. I yell into the ground in pain. "It's ok, Dean." Emma clams me down and then we head back to the house.

The days go by slowly. And Emma starts throwing up again, she much worse his time. After a week Emma and I sit down to dinner long after the baby has gone to sleep. "Dean, we need to talk." I knew this was coming. I screwed up and now I am going to pay for it. I took in a deep breath and let her continued. "I think I am pregnant again."

"What?"

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: Emma is five months pregnant. The baby is about a year and a few months. So this is longer than the last few chapters. Sorry it took long to post. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 18: Beds

**Dean's POV**

Emma is cutting my long hair. Apparently my hair has gotten too long, according to Emma. Even my beard annoys her now. So she cutting my hair and after that I will shave for the first time in a few months. Thought out her last pregnancy I shave my face so it would be easier to work on the houses, but since the baby was born I stop. The baby takes up all of our time. And the only time we have is at night. Most of the time we have we mostly end up having sex and now Emma pregnant again.

But this time it's different. Emma is getting bigger than she was before at five months pregnant. I feel the baby kick the other day. One right after the other, kick, kick. Emma says it feel different to but I think we might be expect more than one baby this time.

After I have finish shaving, I help Emma with another the nest like bed. It made out of plant parts and rope. I have even cut off another tree stump. But then I have an idea. "What if we hung like at swing from the roof for the babies?" Emma looks up from finishing up a row of neat braiding for the nest bed.

"Really? You want to hang our baby from the roof?" Emma raise her eyebrow. "Are you insane?" She says stand up with the baby attached to her back. She looks up at the roof and then back to me. "Ok, fine. If you were to possibly do this how would you?"

"Well," I think for a while before I speak again. I look between the distance and go over the things we have left in my head. And just when I think all my ideas are not going to work out, I think of one that does. "Two transparent pieces of reinforce fabric hang for the roof. Then we would place one of the nest beds between them. And then we would tie fabric under the nest bed, and spread the fabric around the bed to stop bugs from getting to the babies." I turn to Emma and I think I can see her mind turning. "So, what do you think?"

"It good but it needs some work." Emma helps me hang up the fabric left over from the ones we wear and the ones, we use as bandages. Surprisingly, we have a lot left over. We then take the one of the nest beds and then tie the fabric under the bed. The transparent blue fabric hangs from the roof set to be tested. I take two small coconuts and place them into the bed. The bed holds up but the fabric starts to tear.

So, we come up with a new plan. Emma makes thin rope to hold the nest bed within the fabric. By the time we finish the sun is about to set. "What do you think?" Emma says after we step back.

"I think it good." I test this new Verizon of our design again. The fabric seems to hold up well enough. "But do you think it would hold the baby." Emma takes another good look at the hanging bed.

"I think so. But we need to test it more." I sigh. I know she is right but we have run out of sun light. We settle down for dinner and eat crab and blueberries, Emma's favorite. I feed Diana for the first time coconut juice. And Emma laughs when Diana splits the coconut juice back up on me. _Great, that's the fourth shirt this week_.

After dinner is over and Diana is sleeping in her nest bed, we play a game. She waddles over to our bed and sits next to me. "I miss chocolate." Emma says. She sighs and turns to me. "What do you miss?"

"I miss coffee." I pause for a moment, "No, I miss the smell of coffee." Emma breaks out laughing. "What?" I shrug comically.

"It's nothing, really." Emma giggles slightly under my stare. She begins to rub her large stomach. "You know what I miss most."

"What?"

"My family," I take her hand that is now place over her stomach and squeeze. She sighs. "Do you think we'll see them again?" She looks at me but then I look down at her bulging stomach.

"Yes, I think so. We will never stop trying." I rub her stomach and smile at Emma. I lean in and kiss the top of her forehead. We soon fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: Emma is eight months pregnant and the baby is about a year and about three months. I skip ahead because I want to finish this before the summer is over. Also I'm planning to take a two week vacation to plan for the squeal which is called "What We Left Behind" so look out for that, and I will gave at least the first chapter as a teaser. Also watch out for what I will name the babies on the way. I will post more soon. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 19: Pregnancy Worries

**Emma's POV**

My back aches and my foot are swollen. I've been in bed all morning. I tired getting up this morning but once I got onto my feet, my knees gave out. And now Dean is doing all of the chores that need to be taken care of today. I sigh. I told him I was fine but then when a large bruise appeared over the top of my large pregnant stomach. And now he wants to rest in bed, and watch over Diana, which is hard when you are stuck in bed. It very hard when

I'm a balloon. Sleeping has gotten difficult, if I sleep on my right side the baby starts to kick on my bladder, if I sleep on my left the baby kicks me in my spine causing me back pain. But base on how big I am I think I'm going to have more than one baby this time. _God, what are we going to do? _We can barely handle the one.

I've also noticed that the baby is all most pale compare to me and Dean. I just hope that she tan a little bit so I stop worrying too much. Diana doesn't even speak words yet. I mean she does scream, cry and baubles sometime

Diana has been walking now for a few months. She would get up and walk a few steps before she would fall down. She is getting better every day but today was not the day to leave me with her. I'm just scared something will happen to my poor little Diana. "DEAN!" I shout for the third time today. "Dean!"

I'm tried and I can't take care of Diana alone at least not in this state. "Dean!" After waiting for a few minutes and get up, take Diana in my arms best I can and head down the steps. I can't take it anymore, and I can wait for Dean to come back.

I start to walk to where his favorite fishing spot is, a cliff off the sea where the sea bring in many crabs and fish to catch. I walk for a better part of an hour before Diana gets too heavy to hold in my arms. So I let her walk in front of me slowly. The more we walk the more I think, and the more I think the more I worry about thce future and the about the future babies we will need to take care of.

But then we arrive at the cliff's edge and my thoughts fade from my mind. I notice the fishing gear laying on the grass but also the unfinished fish that has yet to be gutted. Diana has begun to play with the plants picking at them. I get an uneasy feeling when I get closer to the edge of the cliff. And then I look over. I don't see Dean on any of the rocks which is good. It clam me knowing he didn't fall off the cliff.

I turn back to Diana and quickly run over to pull grass and other plant parts from her mouth. I take her in my arms again and head back to the house to wait for Dean. _See, you worry for nothing. _I think to myself. It seems like it takes less time about I can see the house between the thick forest.

With Diana in my arms we move slowly, with every step my back aches more and my feet feel like they are on pins and needles. After seeing the house I stop and sit on a tree stomp that is beginning to rot and place Diana down on her feet. She waddles around the place, and I ever keeping watch.

She giggles and baubles. Diana starts to point to something and out of all the crazy words she forms one stands out. "Dada," I turn my attention to her.

I kneel down next to her, "What did you say?" I say taking Diana in my arms. She does look at me but continues to point to the something in the brushes and high grass.

"Dada,"

I turned my head to where she was pointing. I got up from my kneeling position and run through the grass to a blooded body. I turn over the body so I could see his face. Tears start to fall from my face. "Dean?" I slightly shake him trying not to tear him up. "Dean?"

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: So I'm staring a countdown tot the last chapter, so there are only 4 chapters left in the story. This chapter is most a flashback of what happen to Dean, plus a little extra. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 20: Remembering

**Dean's POV**

The rain came before the sun rose. I run as fast as I could to my fishing spot shaded from the sun and rain. The spot overlooks the ocean. It has easy access to the fish and crabs. I even get some shrimp if I try hard enough but I mostly get shrimp for special days like Diana's birthday a few weeks ago and soon Emma's in about 5 weeks.

I spent most of the morning fishing for the three of us. It's barely midmorning before I could hear Emma's shouts from the house. I groan. It not that I don't love Emma I do. It's just that we have hit a rough spot in our relationship. With her pregnant again we fight a lot about all most everything. Like last night we fought about how to tie knots for the fish net, for fuck sakes.

I think it's the baby, Diana. She adds more stress in our life than anything else. I love my little girl. I think she is wonderful. But still she has arrived we haven't had time to ourselves. Not Emma and me time, I mean more just me alone, like I'm doing not now. I sigh.

I get up and head back to the house after Emma shouts for the second time. I have three large fish in my hands from the good morning of fishing I had. I walk bare foot on the small little path I created after a far hundred times from coming back to this perfect fishing spot. As I walking back a deep growl sounded from behind me.

When I turn, I turn slowly. At first I didn't see the jaguars. Two different but deep growls echo over each other from two different directions. There were two jaguars hidden in the brushes, dark masses seem to watch my movement. I one motion I drop the fish and head back to my fishing spot. The jaguars race after me. I wouldn't want to lead them back to the house, especially to Diana and Emma. I run as fast I can before reaching the cliff. I throw my fishing gear to the ground and look back to see if the is something I can use.

The first jaguar leaped and attacked me. I raised my arm to shield myself from being cut through by its claws. But my arm takes most of the force as the claws cut deep into my arm, I let out a scream. From this distance I didn't think Emma can hear me, after all in she always in pain. The jaguar pins me down, and tires to claw at my face. In the fight I feel around and find a medium size rock. I hit the jaguar with it, knocking the jaguar over.

Turning over on my stomach I crawl for a while before getting back up again. Dropping the rock, I take off running as fast as I can. I can't head to the house because they will find the girls so I head to the largest cliff on the island. But I never get there.

The second jaguar leaps on me, pulling me down to the ground. It claws dig into my flesh. My head knocks against the ground and pain rings through my head. I see blood lots of blood, around me. Looking up I can the jaguar getting ready to cut me through and end me. I close my eyes and ready myself for the end.

But it never comes. I hear a growl. The pressure and the weight of the jaguar disappears. I open my eyes to see the two jaguars fight each other. I try with all the strength I have left to crawl away as fast as I can and as far as I can.

I stop after a while under shade and trees. The blood trail behind me and I can feel the breeze. I can hear my baby girl playing, and Emma's heavy footsteps.

"Dada."

**To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: There are only 3 chapters left in the story. I wanted to add this part just because I thought it would be nice. Also this is pretty short. Hopefully I can post more soon. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 21: Healing

**Emma's POV**

Hours, it takes me most of the afternoon to drag back Dean. Diana kept running away from me, my back and feet ached in pain as I moved Dean to the house. I never knew he was this heavy. By the time I got him back to the house the sun was setting and Diana was tried from the walking. I put her to sleep and turned to work on Dean.

I get the small basket next to our would be sink. It is filled with general medical supplies. But calling it medical supplies is a bit much, it contains old fabric piece and a thick herb solution we use as a disinfected. But I know almost nothing about taking care of wounds. Dean was always the one who took care of us three.

I start a fire and strip Dean of his clothes to get a better look at is wounds. His arms are lashed open with four large wounds, I clean the wounds. Then slowly I place the herb solution on to Dean's arm. Finally I slowly wrap the fabric around. I move to the wounds on his back and do the same thing to what I did to his arm. Once the major wounds are wrapped up I move to clean the cuts along his face and legs. After I am done I put Dean into one of the sorts made from the many plants I found over a year ago.

By the time I go to sleep my head feels like the world is screaming at me. The baby's kicks are even harder to take. Hopefully in a few Dean's wounds will heal within a few weeks, and hopefully before the baby is born.

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes: There are only 2 chapters left. So this chapter is longer, I hope you like it. Please check my other stories on my profile. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 22: Twins

**Emma's POV **

It has been a few weeks since Dean's conflict between the jaguars. He has been healing up kindly. He began to walk and move again only after a week. But it took him another week just to lift thing over his head again. Since then he has avoided the cliff, and has told me not to go here anymore. But there are still scars left from the jaguars large ones. He tells me it doesn't matter, that the scars don't hurt him but I can tell.

But it not like a can do anything anymore. After what happen the next day my back gave out and caused me to faint. Since then Dean has force me to stay in bed. He has even taken Diana off my hands. But I still work on the nest beds and fix Diana's because she is growing so fast.

The kicks are slower today, but a deep dull ache in my stomach. It feels like false labor again. I am over nine months pregnant. I think I am over my due date. My body has now become tight and hard to bear. And with the weather being hot and sticky out makes it worse. Over the last few nights I have tried to go to sleep but the babies kick at night and make it almost impossible to sleep.

I can hear Dean downstairs with Diana. She spoke her first word a few weeks ago. 'Dada,' it would have been cute if she wasn't pointing to Dean's broken body. But still then she has said 'Mama'. She was just about to go to sleep when she said it. Diana wanted a hug from me. I gave her one. She was so small in my arms compare to my large figure.

I hold back a scream while the deep aching pain gets worse. I felt something burst within me and then wet liquid going down my legs. Lying in bed I pull myself to the window and try to get Dean attention from below. I wave to Dean while he is picking berries. He waves back and brings both Diana and the basket of berries. When he gets up the stairs he releases Diana and moves next to me. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time." He seems confused at first but soon the light bulb in his head goes off.

"Ok. What should we do with Diana?" He asked.

"Place her in the small house with some of her play things and some food. Since the windows are higher in the second house I think she will be alright." Dean nods, he then takes Diana and her things and moves her to the other house.

"Are you ready?" I nod. Dean lets me lean against the wall of the house, and then get fabric under me to make clean up easier. He then checks to see if I am crowning. Another wave of pain hits hard. And I release a scream.

I take a deep breath. "I can't see the head." I sigh. _This is going to be a long night._

After the day turns dark Dean see one of the baby's head crowning. For the last few hours Dean has been checking on Diana but now she is asleep in her bed. I don't want to wake her but I pain in my body will not quit.

I garb Dean's shoulders as another wave of pain hits. "Now, you need to get ready to catch the baby. And on the count of three I'll push."

"Ok." I breathe.

"Ready, one, two, three, push." I scream and push as hard as I can. I can feel the baby move but I can't help but cry because I feel like I'm being spilt in two. "Emma you need to push again."

I look up and see Dean through my tears. "Ok give me a minute." She shakes her head and sobs a little. "No. No more." I close my eyes.

"Emma," Dean warns, "You need to do this ok." I open my eyes and see Dean kneeling read y for the baby. "If you don't do this the baby might DIE. Ok. No not just this baby but the other one as well." I take another deep breath and continue, "Please, Emma just one more time." Between her sobs she manages, a nod. "Ok, ready." She nods again. "Ok, one, two, three, push." I scream again, using my nails to cut into Dean's skin. Dean cruse under his breath.

Diana wakes up because of my cries. She starts to cry with me and does know what I'm in pain.

"Emma, the baby is half way out ok. You need to push again." Dean look up at me while holding the head of my child in his hands. I breathes in deeply and pushes again without warning. Dean catches the baby in his hands. The baby is covered in blood and a water-like liquid but this small little thing moves and I'm in love all over again.

I wait for Dean to tell me what the is. The baby cries, and I feel a tear going down my face then another and soon Dean crying. While holding the baby in one of my arms I find a way to take off my shirt and warp it around the baby. I look over to Emma who is only a few inches away. "What is it?" I ask.

Dean reach down and see. "It's a boy." I smile and I cries even harder.

After a minute or so, I feel another wave of pain. I knew I was going to have twins. I gave birth to my second son.

"Are you ok?" Dean asks. I nod but Dean can tell giving birth twice has weakened me. "Can you hold the baby? I need to get to the knife. So I cut the cord, after you deliver the afterbirth." I nods and take my two little boys in my arms. After Dean finishes with me he goes to Diana and clams her down telling her that her mommy will be fine. Soon she goes to sleep.

Dean tells me I need to rest as he places both boys into the one nest-bed. They are both very small in size. I can only hope they will can better.

**To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's notes: So there is only one more chapter left. In this chapter two years have passed. Also this took longer because I wanted to do the last two chapters and post them together to finally end this story. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 23: Leaving

**Dean's POV**

Jackson and Philip play at my feet. I need to keep them distracted while Emma puts the finishing touches on their birthday dinner. They are two now. Diana is only about three and a half although I can't really tell anymore I don't count the full moons like Emma does. I trust in her judgment.

Jackson was name after my father Jack. And Philip was named after Emma's dad Phil. I never met her dad, but after the way she talked about him from time to time he seemed like a nice enough guy. My dad never took me to baseball games like Emma's dad did, or ever went to anything I was involved in. But I guess that is mostly I'm fault. After my mother died I didn't want to join any social structure.

Jackson and Philip are playing on the sand, they paly hide and seek from under the old structure me and Emma made long ago when first came to the island. Emma and I decided something the other day. She and I don't want any more kids right now. She said maybe in another year or so we get try again. But for now every time we have sex I have to pull out just for I climax. It sucks but we have enough children to keep us busy for now.

After Emma gave birth we were run like chicken with our heads cut off. But slow we clam down and adjusted to the twins. They look more like Emma then me. Both have soft dirty blonde hair but nice brown eyes like me.

I can finally she myself grow old here and having more children with Emma, if that is what she wants. Personally, I was thinking along the lines of nine possibly ten kids plus the ones we alright have. But then again, I high doubt Emma want to give birth another ten times or so. I laugh to myself.

Emma changed but then so have I. She says that I look taller to her, and that our skin is almost brown because of how much sun we get. I didn't notice it until Diana was born, how right she was. Diana compared to us seemed so pale and white, but I guess in reality she is normal. Emma also says that we seem fit than when we first came to the island. I know for a fact that both I and Emma can run fast than we did when before landing here. After a little while longer, together with the boys we start heading back to the house.

I could hear a soft whipping sound in the distance. I look up and see a small moving object in the air. _Is it a helicopter?_ I pull at my belt which has the old flare gun that was stranded with us almost five years ago. After the gun went missing and Emma went a bit crazy each one of us at some point in the day now carry it with them.

Emma must of hear the sound because she appears at the tree line with Diana closely following behind her. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Look," I say pointing to the helicopter, "It's too far away, I don't think they will see us." Emma looks up and then back at me.

"Shoot the flare." I nod. I take the flare gun and point to up into the sky and pull the trigger.

**To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Notes: This is the last and final chapter. Within the next week or so watch out for the sequel to "Waiting" which is "What we Left Behind" for the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Lagoon: The Awaking. **

Waiting by **3sth3r**

Chapter 24: The Call

**Barbara's POV**

It was dinner time on a late summer day. Stacey is going into her second year of college, and Phil and I are still getting use the sounds of an empty house. I have just place all the plates in their place when the phone rang through the house. I went to the phone as Stacey and my husband Phil settled down to eat. "Hello?"

"Is this the house of Mr. and Mrs. Robinson?" the man with a french accent asked.

"Why would you need to know that?"

"There have been some developments on a case Mrs. Robinson represented over five years ago. We were wondering if that is the number of Mrs. Robinson or if she has left."

"Yes, this is the house of Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. What development has been made?" I ask trying to stay calm. "Please tell me."

"There was a tourist company that was giving a tour of some of the islands here in Trinidad." He paused, "It's seems that while touring the island they found her daughter alive with the boy who was stranded with her Dean McMullen…" I didn't hear the rest because the phone falls out of my hand and I collapsed onto the floor.

**The End  
**


End file.
